


Down the Rabbit Hole

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Enter the Rabbit Hole, a club where your wildest fantasies can be made reality. Especially if your name is Draco Malfoy and a certain brunette witch is working the bar. DracoxHermione. Lemons.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

_People came to the Rabbit Hole for different reasons. _

_Some came because they were bored, others because they had kinks they wanted to explore, and a very select few came to forget **everything.**_

* * *

The music was loud.

Louder than most places like this that we frequented.

_Obnoxiously_ loud.

And it was _odd_. Something between sensual and erratic. It was _just _not unsettling.

Though it certainly didn't seem like Theo and Blaise cared. They were both currently enjoying the company of two girls dancing in front of them, one with rabbit ears and a fluffy white ball of a tail, the other with mouse ears and a thin black tail. The rest of the outfit - if one could call it that - was lingerie.

Like all the dancers here.

Weird as it was, _Rabbit Hole _certainly made one feel like they were taking a stroll through Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland_. All the lights were shades of blue, casting odd shadows in combination with the multicolored strobe lights and fake, enchanted fairies who flew through the air. There were mushrooms of all sizes around the room, oddly shaped, miss-matched couches and chairs, flowers that hung from the ceiling and were draped along everything.

It was like something out of a Loony Lovegood story.

There were a few stages in the main area, along with a bar, four security guards, and a small desk with another mostly-naked woman dressed as a book character by the door to the second level. Blaise and Theo had been here twice before, so they had told me that the second floor was for those who wanted more than a dance. There were rooms that were able to be transfigured into anything the _customer _wanted.

"I'm going to get another drink." I said to no one in particular, standing and heading over to the bar for a refill of my firewhiskey.

I turned and watched the men and women dispersed around the room - one couple even heading up to the second floor.

_Did that mean you could pick someone from this floor and take them up? Did they have to already be up there?_

And more importantly, what would I _find _up there?

I turned back around to order a round of shots to bring back to Blaise and Theo, but who I found in place of the blonde who had previously been working nearly had me choking on my drink.

"_Granger?_"

The brunette witch's eyes widened momentarily before she schooled her features into a light smirk and said, "Malfoy, nice to see you again. I'd say I was surprised to see you here, but I'm certainly not."

"Well I certainly am." I said, eyes narrowing slightly as I looked at her. What in Salazar's name was she doing here? Dressed as...as..._bloody hell_.

"Are you supposed to be Alice?"

She looked down at her outfit as if she didn't remember what she had on before her toffee eyes met mine again, mirth sparkling in them as she said, "Well would you look at that, I am."

"I certainly don't remember her wearing anything so...revealing." I quipped, allowing my eyes to wander over her body.

She had on a blue dress that could _technically _be seen as Alice's, but it was _very _short. Short enough that I was sure if Granger bent over I would be able to see _everything_.

Why did that thought make my cock hard?

Her usually wild mess of hair was pulled half up, much like Alice's, though she'd left her hair in curls - curls that fell down her back - and I immediately had the thought of fisting her hair in my hand as I pounded into -

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" she asked, not trying to hide her smirk at all now.

"Quite the opposite." I murmured, taking another drag from my glass. "How long have you worked here?"

"Since I've been gone." she offered easily, "It's why I'm the only one dressed as Alice. Special perks." she said with a wink.

Before I could say anything another customer was calling her name - well her _character's _name, and she was further down the bar making his drink.

I took the time to watch her.

Had she always been this bloody sexy?

She had certainly starred in a few wet dreams at Hogwarts, but now she was...

_Fucking hell, she was a goddess_.

Her skin was slightly tanned, her breasts full and straining against the cups of her Alice-inspired lingerie that hugged her curves _so fucking deliciously, _her pert arse barely concealed by the tiny skirt, and her toned legs seemed to stretch on for miles.

"I hear you're doing well for yourself." she said once she'd returned, leaning her elbows against the bar so that her breasts were pushed together in a way that I _highly _doubted was accidental - especially considering she'd worked here for the past three years.

_Three bloody years. _

A year after the war she'd just disappeared. Ended things with the Weasel, packed her shit, and apparently no one had heard from her since. Though I doubted she hadn't stayed in contact with someone - Potter or the Weaslette at least.

"It was a rough start, but the business is doing well."

She snorted, the sound soft and oddly delicate, "Well is a bit of an understatement. I do still read the _Prophet_."

We were silent for a moment, and she certainly wasn't shy in her open perusal of me - though I supposed I hadn't exactly been subtle when I'd took in her outfit for the first time.

Suddenly Granger leaned forward, close enough that I could smell her shampoo - the same shampoo she'd been wearing since bloody Hogwarts - lavender and orange blossoms. The smell was rather intoxicating.

"Have you been here before?"

I shook my head but motioned back to where Blaise and Theo were, not bothering to turn around, "Zabini and Nott have come in twice."

"Can't say I've ever seen them." she said with a shrug, "Do you want drinks for them?"

My intention had been to get shots, but now, in the presence of _this _Granger, this Granger who was so different from the quiet, swotty, prudish witch I'd tormented during our school years, I had no desire to leave the bar.

"They're big boys. I'm sure they can manage to get their own drinks. Besides," I said, glancing over my shoulder to see one of the women straddling Blaise's lap while the other was pulling Theo up - no doubt to go to the second floor, "They look rather preoccupied to me."

Granger smirked, one eyebrow arched as she asked, "Would _you _like to be preoccupied, Malfoy?"

_Fucking hell, when had Granger become such a minx?_

"That depends on what you had in mind, _Alice_."

She slowly made her way out from behind the bar, tapping one of the other girls on the shoulder to take over for her, before coming to stand directly in front of me.

"It's about what _you _have in mind." she said with a smirk, her hands coming to rest on my thighs as I sat on the barstool. "The second floor can be anything you want it to be, but there is one condition."

I arched an eyebrow at her, my cock too hard to deny that I wasn't interested in her offer, "And what would that be?"

"You can't tell anyone where I am."

That was easy enough. Who would I tell anyway? That would _believe _me, no less.

"Deal."

Granger smiled, her hands sliding further up my thighs as she stepped _well _within my personal space, her curls tickling my cheek as her lips brushed my ear, "So, what do you say? Care to explore?"

She looked a bit too smug for my liking, too used to having the upper hand in this conversation, so I slid my hands to her waist, abruptly pulling her to stand between my legs. I kept one hand on her waist, moving the other to tangle into the hair at the nape of her neck and pull her down so our faces were inches apart, lips brushing with every word as I said, "You better be sure this is what you want, witch."

I watched as her pupils dilated, black almost completely eclipsing toffee as she murmured, "I'm sure, Malfoy."

I smirked, watching as her eyes focused on my lips, and I finally let myself accept that I'd fancied the witch in front of me for quite some time - and now here she was.

Without thinking about it any further, I tugged her forward, closing the gap between our lips and kissing her. She tasted a bit like firewhiskey, which was surprising, and a lot like _Hermione_. Her lips were soft against mine, and the soft groan that rumbled through her chest when I slid my tongue along hers was definitely the sexiest sound I'd ever heard in my life.

Her hands slid into my hair, toying with the strands as she kissed me back, nipping my bottom lip and pulling an involuntary growl from me. I wanted nothing more than to lift her onto the bar top and fuck her senseless, but it wasn't _that _kind of club.

At least not on this floor.

I missed her mouth the second she pulled away, but she didn't go far, her forehead resting against my own, her hands still tangled in my hair as she tried to catch her breath, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

My eyes widened at her confession, immediately leaning back so that I could look at her - and _fuck _she looked even better now. Her hair was a bit wilder from having run my hands through it, her lips were kiss swollen, and her cheeks were painted a lovely pink.

"How long?" I dared to ask, holding my breath as I waited for her answer.

She laughed and said, "The Yule Ball. When I saw how good you looked in a tux. The suit isn't bad either though." she added, gesturing at the suit I currently had on - minus the tie.

Since we were confessing things...

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Granger, but I've actually got you beat on this one."

She frowned lightly, confusion dancing in her eyes as she looked at me, "Meaning?"

I stood, immediately towering over her much smaller frame, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her neck just below her ear before murmuring, "I've wanted to do that since you hit me in Third."

Her gasp was barely audible over the boom of the music, but I'd heard it nonetheless, and by the way she pressed her body into mine, she certainly didn't mind my confession.

"So, I suggest we move upstairs before I get banned from this place for fucking you into this bar."

Her cheeks flushed an even deeper pink, but her eyes held mine as she bit her lip and nodded, "Good plan."

I took her hand in mine and wove our way to the woman standing at the desk by the second floor entry.

"You're actually going upstairs?! Who's this lucky man?" gasped the peppy blonde woman who seemed to be dressed as the Cheshire cat.

Granger's eyes widened, but she nodded, "Yeah...this is...an old friend from school."

"Well what a lovely reunion!" cooed the blonde, going so far as to clap her hands together.

Was this out of the ordinary? I mean I couldn't exactly see Granger randomly shagging blokes, but she _did _work here...though I'd found her behind the bar.

"Hands please." said the peppy blonde, wand in hand.

She murmured a spell under her breath, and a glowing rune showed up on both of our hands before disappearing.

"What was that?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it's just a security precaution." the blonde said easily, "If either of you is no longer enjoying the fantasy, it'll stop immediately."

That was actually pretty impressive. It made me wonder who ran this club.

"Have fun!" she chirped, pulling back the curtain to the second floor and motioning us ahead.

"Well she's...nice?" I offered, hand on Granger's back as we ascended the stairs.

She laughed, shaking her head, "Gwen is...she's got a good heart. When I first started she totally took me under her wing."

I paused, debating on whether to voice my question, but after what _Gwen _had said, I felt like I _had _to know.

"Is this your first time up here?"

"Not exactly." she said, pushing the second curtain back at the top of the stairs, "I got the full tour from Gwen when I started so that I could explain anything to the people who had questions at the bar."

This first space was similar to the space downstairs - a few stages, couches, and chairs, but no bar - and people were _definitely _not reserved about giving and receiving _attention _up here.

"So you just bartend here?"

Suddenly she laughed and said, "Malfoy, if there's something you'd like to ask, just _ask_."

I could feel the tips of my ears get hot, but I wasn't about to be caught off guard by this woman...this sexy...curvy..._gorgeous goddess_.

_Fuck me_.

"Have you ever come up here to shag someone?"

"There's the Malfoy I know." she said with a smile, "And no, I haven't. That's not to say I haven't danced downstairs though. _That's _actually pretty fun."

"Wait...so then...why with me?" I asked, trying to ignore the mental images of her dancing in that little dress.

She rolled her eyes, facing me with her hands on her hips and in that moment she really looked like the Granger that I remembered from Hogwarts.

"Because I've fancied you since Fourth and you just so happen to stumble into _my _club and you expect me to _not _want this to happen?"

I couldn't help the groan that tumbled from my throat, and I yanked her forward into a bruising kiss.

How long had I _honestly _wanted to be in this position with her? Far too long to really dwell on, especially with her lips on mine and her soft body pressed against my own.

"Pick a door." she murmured against my lips, arms thrown around my neck. "And think of a fantasy you'd like to enact with me."

"All of them." I muttered against her neck, pressing a few heated kisses there before tugging her down the hallway and pushing open the door at the end.

It was exactly what I'd been thinking of, and I couldn't help but be reminded of the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts. It was pretty impressive.

"Do you know who came up with the magic they use here?" I asked, looking around the room at all the toys I now had at my disposal.

Toys to play with _Hermione fucking Granger. _

"I do." she said with a small smile, trailing her fingers over a few different floggers, messing with the beads at the ends.

"Quite the fantasy, Malfoy. I'll hazard a guess to say that I'm the one getting tied up and not you." she added with a smirk.

I smirked right back at her, "Right in one."

I'd expected her to look nervous, but her pupils were just as blown as they'd been downstairs, and the thought of Granger getting _off _on being dominated - dominated by _me _\- just made my cock even harder.

"Where do you want me, Malfoy?" she asked turning her attention away from the toys to look at me.

"Fuck," I groaned under my breath, tugging her back into my chest to snog her senseless, "I want you everywhere."

Her laugh was breathy as she asked, "Do you? You make it seem like you've dreamt about this."

I could tell that she was teasing, but she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Right in one." I murmured, ignoring her shocked face to look around the room.

There was a couch, a bed, and the table that held all the toys. Candles were littered around the room and soft music was playing and _fuck _this couldn't have been more perfect.

"Is this what you want, Granger?" I asked, really _looking _at her.

The pink flush on her cheeks that went down to the tops of her breasts was a bit distracting, but I only smirked when she caught me staring, arching an eyebrow at her to answer the question.

"I don't know how many times or different ways you want me to say this." she said, stepping back into my embrace and sliding her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck, "But I want you, Malfoy. I want you to fuck me in this room, and I want you to do it _now_."

I wasted no time pulling her into another kiss, lifting her up so that she had to wrap her legs around my waist - and _fuck_, her cunt was rubbing against my cock in a way that was almost torture.

_Almost._

With my hands under her bum I walked toward the couch, dropping her onto it and standing back to look at her for a moment.

Her hair was slightly wild, reminiscent of how it had looked at Hogwarts. Her lips were red and kiss swollen, and she was breathing harder, her chest rising and falling as she met my gaze, her eyes more intense than I'd ever had the pleasure of seeing them before.

"You're beautiful." I murmured, the words out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Though judging by the smile that lit up her gorgeous face, that was a _very _good thing.

"Come here." she said softly, reaching her arm out toward me.

The arm that Bellatrix had carved _mudblood _into on the drawing room floor of my room. Only thing was, it was _gone_.

She immediately saw my surprise, dropping her arm as she fidgeted a bit uncomfortably before saying, "It's just a glamour. It'd be a little hard to explain with all the revealing outfits."

I was such a fucking idiot.

I knelt on the ground in front of where she sat, my hands resting on her thighs as I said, "I'm sorry, Granger. I...I really should've said this earlier, but I'm _really _sor -"

"You don't have to apologize for what she did." she said with a small smile, "What you _should _apologize for is being such a little ferret during our school years."

The smile was still on her face, so I knew she was making light of it, but I _was _sorry. About all of it. I couldn't even count the number of nightmares I'd had about her being tortured. About all the horrible things I'd said to her over the years.

"I'm sorry about that, too." I said honestly, holding her gaze.

She said nothing for a moment, her eyes studying mine intently before she nodded, smile returning, "I know, but honestly it's okay. The scar doesn't really bother me anymore."

I swallowed hard, staring at the smooth expanse of skin that I knew was a lie, and before I could really think about what I was asking, the words were tumbling out of my mouth.

"Will you vanish the glamour?"

Her eyes widened slightly, a surprised look on her face as she asked, "Are you sure that's what you want me to do?"

I nodded. It wasn't right that this thing, this _scar_, was something I'd just be able to avoid. I _shouldn't _be able to avoid it. If anyone deserved to be reminded of how strong the small witch before me was, it was me.

Her fingertips trailed across my cheek, bringing my attention back to her face as she said, "You've really changed, haven't you?"

I covered her hand with my own, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand before asking, "Better late than never, right?"

The brilliant smile that overtook her face had my breath catching in my throat. Granger was fucking _stunning_. The fact that she found it fit to give me the time of day - let alone _this _\- was more than I'd ever deserve.

"Definitely better late than never."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, and the fact that I could feel her smile was a feeling I don't think I'd ever felt in the 21 years I'd been alive.

"_Finite_."

The words were whispered, and she didn't stop kissing me, but I knew that she'd vanished the glamour on her arm.

Instead of doing what I wanted to do - stare at it - I ignored the fact entirely and slid my hands up her thighs, continuing to kiss her.

The moan that escaped her pouty lips when my hands found her breasts had my cock straining against the zipper of my trousers and _fuck_, had I ever heard a better sound?

Her fingers were quickly working on the buttons of my shirt, my suit jacket long gone, though when she tried to push the shirt from my arms - meaning I would've had to move my hands from her _perfect _breasts - I growled, nipping her lip and tugging the cups of her little lingerie dress down to expose her breasts.

I immediately began alternating between palming her tits and pinching her nipples between my fingers, moving my kisses down to her neck so I could listen to more of her breathy moans.

"Please," she whispered, her hands tangled in my hair as she lightly writhed against the couch, rubbing her cunt against my cock in the process in a deliciously sensual rhythm that had me grunting against her skin.

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face, but I continued placing openmouthed kisses down her neck, trailing across her chest before taking one of her pebbled nipples into my mouth and flicking my tongue across it.

"_Malfoy_," she groaned, her fingers in my hair tightening as she arched further into me.

I shrugged my shirt from my shoulders quickly, one hand returning to her neglected breast while I slipped the other under her skirt to toy with her knickers - _lace knickers. _

_Fucking Salazar. _

"You're so fucking wet, Granger." I groaned against her breast, nipping the sensitive flesh before beginning to rub her through the lace - _soaked lace_.

Her moans were getting louder and more frequent, and the sound was music to my ears. I wanted Granger to completely _shatter _beneath me in _every _way.

"Lift your hips." I murmured, leaning back to hook my fingers into the waistband of her panties.

She did as I asked immediately, a deep flush on her cheeks as she watched me spread her legs, hands flat against the inside of her thighs.

"Has anyone ever told you that your cunt is perfect?" I asked, smirking up at her.

She shook her head, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she kept her eyes glued to me.

"Well you do." I said, flicking my tongue along her dripping center.

"_Fuck_," she hissed, a shuddering breath passing her pouty lips before she begged, "Please touch me, Malfoy. Please, please, ple - _oh gods_!"

Granger begged so beautifully that I knew I wouldn't be able to deny her anything, so before she'd even finished talking I dipped my head between her thighs and began eating her in earnest.

I'd always gone down on girlfriends and sexual partners I'd had in the past, but it wasn't something I was particularly fond of, but with Granger I could spend _hours _worshipping her body from between her thighs. The gasps, pants, moans, and stuttered curses that left her pouty lips only served to make me work harder to make her come. The thought of her shattering on my tongue was downright sinful.

_And I wanted it_.

I sucked her clit into my mouth, flicking my tongue over the small nub while sliding two fingers into her tight cunt. I couldn't help but groan against her at how _drenched _she was - how drenched _I'd made her_.

Fucking hell.

I curled my fingers up, looking for that perfect spot and -

"_Oh my gods, _right there!" she shrieked, the fingers of one hand tangling into my hair while the other pinched and teased her nipples, "Please don't stop. Oh gods. You're going to make me come." she gasped, her thighs beginning to shake, and a few seconds later she was clenching around my fingers, back arching from the couch as she came.

"You're a fucking goddess." I murmured, kissing my way up her body to her lips.

I pulled back, pushing myself up so that I was standing so I could _finally_ rid myself of my trousers.

"You are _way _too good at that." she panted, a satisfied smile on her face as she watched me.

I smirked and dropped my pants, kicking them away from me. Before I could move back over her, though, she was sitting up, her hands pushing my boxers from my hips. My cock sprang free, harder than I'm sure it'd ever been in my bloody life as she slowly began pumping me.

"Granger, you don't have to -"

"Tell me what you want." she said, flicking her tongue against the tip of my cock and causing my hips to thrust forward.

"Fuck," I grunted, threading a hand into her hair, "I want your pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

She smiled, immediately doing just that, and I nearly came at the sight of _Hermione fucking Granger _with my _entire fucking cock in her mouth_.

"You're so good at that." I groaned, hands tightening in her hair as I hit the back of her throat.

She pulled her mouth back for a moment, her hand taking over as she said, "I've read a lot of books."

My chuckle at her admission turned into a choked grunt as she brought her mouth back to my cock, bobbing her head quickly, in time with her hand.

"Do you like it rough, Granger?" I asked, watching as my cock disappeared between her lips.

She looked up, nodding lightly as she _mm-hmm_'d around my shaft.

I immediately tugged her forward, her nose pressed against my skin as my cock was down her throat and the feeling was _fucking amazing_.

She swallowed around me, one of her hands moving to massage my balls, and I almost lost it.

Yanking her back and up by her hair I crashed my lips against hers, wasting no time scooping her up and tossing her onto the bed.

I crawled over her body, fitting myself between her thighs before she asked, "Don't you want to use any of your toys?"

What kind of question was that? Of course I wanted to, but for some reason I wanted this first time to be just like this. No toys, not restraints, just me making her lose her mind over and over again.

There _would _be a next time, right? Because the thought of never doing this again was nearly _painful_.

Instead of voicing all that, I simply shook my head, hooking her right leg over my arm as I pushed forward into her.

_"Fuck,_"

"_Oh my gods, Malfoy_."

"You're so tight." I grunted, dropping my forehead to her shoulder so that I could press kisses there, "So fucking tight. So wet. Fuck, you're perfect."

Her nails were digging into my back, her hips lifting to meet my thrusts as she panted, "You feel so good."

I picked up my pace, angling my hips so that I could pound into her g-spot repeatedly.

"Holy shit - oh my gods - I'm going to come." she moaned, thighs already beginning to shake.

"Already, Granger?" I asked with a smirk, pulling back so I could watch her face. She simply nodded frantically, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a giant boost to my ego to see her unravelling under me.

"Come one then, love." I murmured, "Come on my cock."

And then she was - and it took everything in me not to come right along with her. She got impossibly tighter and she was _so bloody wet _that she nearly pushed me out of her spasming pussy.

"Such a good girl." I murmured, surprised when her eyes met mine and were _smoldering._

"Say it again." she panted, threading her hands into my hair.

I smirked, leaning down so that my lips brushed the shell of her ear with every word as I said, "You're such a good girl, Granger."

She attacked my mouth, her tongue easily sliding in to duel with mine before I pulled away.

"Turn around."

No sooner was her arse on display, I was fucking into her again, the pleasured shriek that tore through her at my sudden move only making my cock harder.

"I've wanted your hair wrapped around my fist for years." I murmured against her shoulder, placing kisses to the skin there before continuing, "So would you do me the honor, love?"

"Gods yes. Pull my hair. Spank me. I don't care, just don't stop."

_Spank her? _

Salazar's balls. How was she this perfect?

I straightened out, taking her hair in my fist and pulling her head back just enough that she had to lightly arch her back as I began fucking her in earnest.

The way that her fingers dug into the sheets, the way her eyes were glazed, the way that her lustful moans echoed in my ears - it was all _so fucking perfect_.

I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer, especially when another orgasm wracked her small body, causing her to shake against me. I gave her arse a firm smack, smirking at the renewed spasms that rocked through her body before slightly slowing my thrusts.

Using her hair as leverage, I tugged her up so that her back was pressed against my chest, one arm wrapped around her waist as one of hers went around my neck.

"Such a good girl, coming all over my cock." I murmured against her ear, enjoying the rather loud moan that fell from her lips at the comment.

My thrusts were slow but hard, so I had to use the arm around her midsection to keep her pressed against me.

Not that she seemed to be complaining.

I used my free hand to toy with her nipples, my lips seeking out her neck to press hungry kisses there as I felt her body start to tense.

"Are you going to come again, love?" I asked, smirking against her skin as I moved my fingers to gently circle her clit.

"_Yes!_" she gasped, her voice higher in pitch than I'd heard it all night.

I sped up the fingers on her clit, rubbing harder as I growled out, "Good girl, Hermione."

"_Fuck!_" she shrieked, her entire body tensing as her wetness coated my cock - and the bed.

_Bloody hell, Granger had just squirted. _

"That is so fucking sexy." I groaned, continuing to thrust into her cunt for a few moments, drawing out her orgasm.

"Oh my god, Malfoy. Oh my god." she repeated the words again and again as her body slowly came down from its high.

I pulled out of her, flipping her back around so that she was on her back, and the utterly satisfied look on her face was _everything_.

"I think that's the hardest I've ever come in my life." she panted, moaning as I pushed into her again, "I didn't even know I could do that."

I leaned forward so that our chests were pressed together, my arms caging her head as I smirked down at her before capturing her lips in a kiss, her legs winding their way around my waist and allowing me to slide even deeper into her _dripping _cunt.

"You just keep getting more and more fucking perfect." I murmured against her neck, placing a soft kiss there before recapturing her lips in a kiss.

My thrusts were slow and deep, and I made sure to hit her g-spot with each stroke, slowly building her back up to another orgasm - and I had every intention of coming right along with her this time.

She just felt _so bloody good_. I wasn't inexperienced by any means, but there had been more than one occasion tonight where I thought I was going to lose it too soon - it was a miracle I'd lasted this long.

She slid her hands into my hair and for the first time that night I allowed myself to look at her scar.

My stomach clenched at the fact that this beautiful, brilliant, _strong _woman had to wear such a heinous reminder of the war on her body, but I honestly felt nothing but _gratitude _in that moment.

Gratitude that she'd lived. Gratitude that she was brave enough - _forgiving _enough - to allow me to be with her like this.

I didn't know when I'd decided, maybe in that moment, maybe when I'd first saw her behind the bar, or maybe all the way back in Third when she'd hit me square in the face, but I _knew _that I was going to do whatever I could to keep this witch in my life.

Turning my head slightly, I trailed soft kisses over the scar, her sharp intake of breath certainly not lost on me.

"You're brilliant." I said honestly.

Her eyes were slightly glassy, but there was a smile on her face as she said, "So are you."

The only acknowledgement she made the entire night of my Dark Mark was just then, lightly grazing her fingers over it before pulling me back into a kiss.

_Salazar, this woman was perfect. _

"I want you to come for me, love." I murmured against her lips, "Do you think you can do that for me?"

She nodded, her eyes already fluttering shut as her thighs began clenching around my waist. I dropped my head to pepper kisses to her neck and chest, and a few moments later she was coming, a breathy _Draco _leaving her lips as she did, and I was done for.

I groaned as I came inside her, my arms shaking from the strain of not falling on top of her - but _fuck _I'd never come harder in my life.

Her legs had slid from my hips, but her arms were still firmly wrapped around my neck, so I took that as the okay to settle a little more fully against her.

"That was amazing." she said breathlessly, the hint of amazement clear in her voice, "I always thought it'd be like that."

At that I leaned up to look down at her, eyebrow raised, "You've thought about this, have you?"

She blushed but didn't back down, "I have."

I smirked and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "So have I. Often."

Her smile was breathtaking as she softly ran he hands through my hair, and I allowed myself another kiss before rolling off her. I had no idea what to do now. My brain was still trying to catch up - what with having just had the best sex of my bloody life.

It seemed Granger wasn't concerned, easily tucking herself into my side. I wrapped an arm around her, lazily carding my hands through her hair.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually she sighed, pressing a kiss just below my jaw before sitting up, "We should get back. Your friends are probably looking for you."

I sat up too, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before saying, "I doubt that, Granger, but okay."

She smiled, sliding from the bed to redress, and with a muted sigh I joined her. It wasn't long before we were both dressed and heading back to the staircase.

"Wait," I said, stopping in the middle of the hall, "You said you know who came up with the magic they use here - who is it?"

At that she laughed, shaking her head lightly as she said, "Me, of course."

I didn't know why I was so surprised, but I _was_.

"You own this place?" I asked, unable to keep the shock out of my voice.

She shook her head, smile still firmly in place as she said, "No, Luna owns it. I just helped with the magical bits."

Of _course _Luna owned this place.

I couldn't help but chuckle, pulling her into my side as we headed back down the stairs, "You're just full of surprises."

When we reached the bottom of the staircase Theo was in front of me in a heartbeat, "Where've you been, mate? We were -" his eyes widened as he realized just who I was standing beside, "Holy shit - Granger? You work here?"

She smiled, not moving out of my embrace as she said, "I'm the bartender."

He arched an eyebrow, looking between both of us and then up at the stairs, "Right...well this is...right. Okay. I'm going to find Blaise and uh...are you apparating with us or...?"

I looked down at Granger, her lip between her teeth as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Instead of overthinking it, I pressed a kiss to her temple and said, "Nah, you guys can go ahead without me."

Theo didn't seem surprised, shooting me a wink over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

"You didn't have to -"

"If you expect me to let you out of my sight without getting a way to get in touch with you first, you're mad." I said with a chuckle.

She laughed, shaking her head at me as she asked, "When did you decide?"

"Decide what?"

"That you didn't just want one night."

I smirked, pressing a kiss to her lips before murmuring, "Maybe a few minutes ago, maybe hours ago...maybe ten years ago. Who really knows?"

She laughed, the sound light and happy as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me soundly.

"Shall I apparate us to mine?"

I nodded immediately, "The sooner the better."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this oneshot! It was just a fun idea I thought of in the middle of the night, and here it is. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also posted to my FF account.


End file.
